


Seeking Comfort

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, han jisung - Freeform, han jisung fluff, han jisung imagines, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Genre: FluffWord count: 1kWarnings: Swearing
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Seeking Comfort

Your eyelids fluttered open, your room dimly lit from the sunlight that threatened to escape from behind the curtains. You sighed. _Can I just sleep for like three more hours?_ A sharp pain ignited in your abdomen. You squeezed your eyes shut, waiting desperately for the pain to pass. _Guess not._ You reopened your eyes, turning further on your side to pull your pillow into your body, clutching it tightly. Another cramp ripped through you, causing you to grip the pillow so tightly, you were afraid you’d tear it.

Taking a deep breath, you tossed the blankets to the side, shivering when the cool air hit your skin, and rose from the bed. Noticing the way your underwear stuck to you uncomfortably, you groaned. Entering the bathroom, you flicked on the lights, taking in your reflection is the mirror. _Yikes._ You reached into the shower to turn the water on before stripping yourself from your clothes, your eyes landing on the red stain that covered your underwear. “Great,” you muttered in aggravation.

Once it was no longer cold, you stepped inside, allowing the scalding hot water to melt away the pain, at least, as best as it could. You tried to distract yourself from the cramps in your abdomen as you poured shampoo into your hand, washing and rinsing your hair before repeating with conditioner. Grabbing your loofah, you lathered it up with body wash before scrubbing it along your skin. Each time a cramp tore through you, you’d scrub yourself just a little harder as if the roughness against your skin was somehow better than the one in your stomach. In the end, your body was left with large red patches from where you’d literally scrubbed yourself raw. Suds gathered at your feet as you rinsed your aching body. **  
**

Instead of getting out of the shower, you turned the temperature dial higher, given that it had become slightly colder since you’d gotten in, and stood underneath the water. You turned to press your hands against the shower wall and rested your forehead against them, while the water flowed onto your back, the warmth of the water helping to ease your tense muscles. You released a strained sigh, squeezing your eyes shut as the water dripped through your hair.

“Babe?”

You opened your eyes, still resting your head against your hands as you looked towards the door, your eyes landing on your boyfriend, Jisung.

“Are you okay?” Jisung asked, his voice laced with worry. You turned your head back, facing towards your hands as you muttered a quiet “no”. Jisung frowned, ridding himself of his clothes before joining you in the shower. He placed his hands on your hips, turning you to face him as he wrapped his arms around your waist, his hands placed on your lower back as he gently massaged. You laid your head against his chest, your arms wrapping around his own waist as you relaxed in his embrace.

“That time of the month?” Jisung said, breaking the silence. You nodded against his chest.

“How’d you know?” you mumbled. Jisung kissed the top of your head, his hands moving to massage between your shoulder blades.

“I keep track of your periods,” Jisung admitted. You pulled your head back from his chest to look him in the eyes, immediately noticing his bright red cheeks.

“You do?” you asked astonished. Jisung nodded, offering you a warm smile.

“I want to be able to help you as much as I can, considering I know how painful your periods can get, so I keep track, that way I can have as much medicine, tampons and snacks prepared in advance for when you need them.” You stared up at him with love and appreciation visible in your expression as you wondered how you’d gotten so lucky to have a boyfriend as caring and mindful as him. Jisung, truly was, the best thing in your life. 

“I love you,” you said sincerely, trying your hardest not to let your emotions get the best of you. Jisung leaned down, pressing his lips to yours in a heartfelt kiss before pulling away with a smile that reached his eyes.

“And I love you.” He placed another kiss on your nose, a giggle bubbling up from within you as you smiled back at him. “You should know… I went to the store before I came here and got you mint chocolate ice cream.” Your eyes lit up with excitement, Jisung laughing at your sudden change of mood. You quickly shut off the shower before stepping out to grab your towel to dry off.

“I still don’t understand how you can eat that stuff. It literally tastes like toothpaste,” Jisung said, pretending to gag.

“One, I sincerely hope you don’t eat toothpaste and two, I don’t care if you don’t like it, that just means more for me,” you grinned at him before throwing on one of his t-shirts and making your way towards the kitchen with Jisung in tow. You sat yourself on the counter while Jisung pulled out two cartons from the freezer, tossing yours to you before grabbing two spoons and handing you one of them as he moved to stand between your legs. Pulling the lid off, you dug your spoon into the ice cream and squealed from happiness as the minty flavor hit your tastebuds. Jisung just watched, shaking his head at your reaction before doing the same with his own ice cream.

“Of course you’d get strawberry cheesecake,” you giggled, looking at the Ben & Jerry’s carton in his hand. Jisung poked his tongue out at you before offering you a spoonful. You took it gratefully, offering him some of yours as a joke. Jisung turned his head away dramatically and stuck his tongue out in disgust. You just rolled your eyes before popping the spoon into your mouth. With half of the cartons now gone, you put the lid back on and sat it next to you on the counter, Jisung doing the same before placing his hands on the tops of your thighs. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him into you.

“Thank you. You’re the best boyfriend,” you said, running your hands through his hair. Jisung grinned cheekily at you, shrugging his shoulders.

“I am, aren’t I,” he said cockily.

“I revoke my previous statement. You’re a pain in the ass,” you deadpanned at him.

“But I’m your pain in the ass,” Jisung winked. You couldn’t help but laugh, nodding your head.

“That you are, my love. That you are.”


End file.
